


Festering Scars

by illune



Series: Common Places [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Morality, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Reflection, This will get nicer I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illune/pseuds/illune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commanding Blackwatch was not in his plans, but it was something that had to be done. He didn't take pride in it, but Gabriel Reyes was good at his new job. That didn't mean he could forget and forgive the backstabbing Strike Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Festering Scars

> "Lugar común desinfectado
> 
> hoy resplandece lo humilde
> 
> de tan obvio
> 
> solo en silencio
> 
> descubro
> 
> que Suenas."
> 
> \- Armando Rojas Guardia

* * *

 

“Gabriel, please, don’t make me give you a sedative” Mercy’s unperturbed voice came without notice, as the needle sew skin back to where it belonged. “You are awfully fidgety tonight”.

“Just hurry up and get it done” Reyes snapped, Angela never missing a beat in the rhythm of the thread but purposefully pinching harder than needed. “If I keep listening to you and your music, I’ll just need a shrink instead”

It was common knowledge to everyone in Overwatch that Angela Ziegler liked humming while treating her patients. A soft tune would almost always be present inside the medical bay if she was around, calming and defusing any sort of conflict before it dares to arise. The medical wing of the HQs is, in every way, a safe haven with Mercy around.

However, if you add Gabriel to the mix then peace becomes tension.

The first fight Ziegler and Reyes ever had was about weapon permits inside the medical wing. He thought it was absurd not having a way to defend patients and doctors from any form of threat, their main healers completely defenseless against any form of surprise attack; she said it was absurd to take weapons inside a place of healing and rest, where violence was supposed to be cleansed away from the bodies. The ensuing, screaming discussion, got him banned indefinitely from the medical bay until further notice or critical state. Gabriel, however, gave up after three months and forty-five -awfully expensive- biotic packs.

“You already _have_ a therapist Gabriel, but it seems you neglect even that aspect of your health” if Reyes knew better, he would’ve thought that Mercy was worried. Instead, he took it as a snarky comment. “For once, you should worry about your mind”

But what would _she_ know, her field wasn’t psychiatry or anything related to actually dealing with emotions. Mercy was the perfect body healer, nothing else came with her. Gabriel knew this as fact. There was no way Angela would be even remotely capable of empathizing with him or his situation, no matter how good she could keep a secret on that suspicious mind of her. In the slim chance that Gabriel could approach Ziegler as anything more than a co-worker, the very minuscule issue of Jack Morrison still existed. The two blondes were close acquaintances, friends if you will, and Gabriel had no grain of doubt in him that they were confidants, knew each other’s web of secrets so perfectly that it would be impossible to untangle from the outside.

That scared Gabriel more than any form of physical threat.

Because he was sure that Angela _knew_ about what the ring in his left thumb meant, how he had to melt down their engagement rings, because he couldn’t go back and return them, because that would mean that Jack had once again won over him to the eyes of others, stomped again by Blue.

Hadn’t that been the whole basis for their relationship? Gabriel building up everything, making unthinkable sacrifices, leaving dear people behind, all in the name of Overwatch and Jack. Then, the blonde would either seize the opportunity or destroy it. An ‘ _I am so sorry Gabe_ ’ always ready. Five words that brought down years of effort, seconds where he became another wallflower, an insignificant zero to the left, designated to run a band of criminals after bringing peace to the world.

And everybody was _fine_ about it.

Because Jack was a _good man_.

Gabriel stared at his hands without noticing. Silver ring shining brightly under the white lights of the room. Angela had stopped humming, her work finished, and was now observing Gabriel cautiously with both of her hands hidden behind her back. Reyes didn’t even notice how long it had been since the stitches were in place. He quietly put back his tank top, careful not to strain the wound, and remained in the examination bed. His mind emptied, repeating the same two words over and over in an overwhelming echo: _a good man._

“Reyes” Angela whispered, still aware that something was off “We are done here, so you are free to leave”

Gabriel nodded.

 _A good man_.

The silver shining.

“Gabriel, is everything in order?” Angela gave a step forward, testing the waters. Her doctor senses went into overdrive after the prolonged silence: perhaps an untold concussion was doing its work, fatigue was the lesser evil she could think about.

Gabriel’s hands seemed strange to himself. How much blood could a _good man_ handle until the pressure made him crack? How many scars were needed to erase his skin? How many losses until the anchor couldn’t let him move?

“Gabe” Angela’s whisper was panicked, her hands holding Reyes’ face, making him look towards her “ _Please_ , what is wrong Gabe”

She never called him Gabe.

“Nothing. Thank you for” Gabriel wiped his hands on his sweatpants and looked away from Angela, nervous for the time lost. Angela moved back and wondered if this could be Reyes experiencing a panic attack “for patching me up Angie”

“ _Angie?_ ” Gabriel knew he had screwed up the second he had said Jack’s pet name for Angela “So this is about Jack. What did he do this time?”

“Nothing, Dr. Ziegler, everything’s fine” Gabriel rubbed his ring unconsciously, a movement that didn’t escape the doctor’s eye “Just two days of leave right? Thanks again” Gabriel stood up swiftly, towering over Angela, and left towards the door without making eye contact.

“Jack loves you, Gabe” Standing in front of the door, Reyes toyed with the handle. “That is the only security I have about him.” Angela hesitated, her hands clenched very tightly “This might come as a shock, but in my eyes you are a very admirable man, and I am glad to be able to call you a friend despite our clear differences. And yes, Jack and I are relatively close, but that shouldn’t stop you from talking to me. We are not enemies, none of us. This is not a battlefield.”

None of them knew exactly what else to say. Gabriel was usually unapproachable by nature, and Angela needed a clear agreement to continue. However he knew she was right. All the hostility was leaving marks that could not be cleaned, trails towards a terrible ending. In the newfound silence of the room, Gabriel wished for a tune to drown his thoughts. The words still echoing but without a force strong enough to daze him.

“No weather is forever calm” Angela finally sighed “nor every storm is ever present” She turned her back towards Gabriel and the exit “Please, take good care, Reyes.”

Perhaps a small ‘thank you’ should’ve been good, Angela was humble enough to never request anything but some appreciation. Turning around and patting her softly in the shoulder would’ve been better, Gabriel knew that physical contact was important for positive reinforcement.

Instead, the sound of the door closing behind him sealed the conversation.

While riding the elevator upwards towards the living stations, Gabriel’s thoughts drifted around. Never materializing into something cohesive: _blood, scars, anchor_.

 _Good_.

The opening doors made him move forwards, and the vibrations of the Blackwatch pad in his pocket marked the request for an urgent operation. A mission far from the eyes of Jack, but within the grasp of Overwatch.

 _Bad_.

His stomach tingled, fueled by adrenaline. Finally, a sensation he was ready to welcome.


	2. Confusing Fatigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the moon doesn't shine, the sea is a blanket of secrets. In its seams, a cowboy finally confesses.

"Estoy cansado de estar vivo,

Aunque mas cansado seria el estar muerto;

Estoy cansado de estar cansado,

Entre plumas ligeras sagazmente"

-Luis Cernuda

* * *

 

Nothing ever went right as planned. But no matter how bad or good the end result came out, Gabriel Reyes could count on himself to get out alive one way or another.

And, for now, he had a nice view.

The only proof that remotely indicated the ocean’s location were the calm, crashing waves at the coast that created white foam. The unperturbed darkness spread far across the horizon. No moon or stars. Pitch Black. McCree’s cigarette lit up somewhere to the left, a trail of smoke shooting outwards before dissolving completely. One could almost see the outline of his hat. He gruntled, the sound of spitting following afterwards. Jesse had decided to follow Gabriel _just in case, boss_.

“These things are the worst” the faint glow of the cigarette suddenly dropped, McCree’s boot stepping over it to put it down, as if the sand could catch a fire. “Should’ve brought my own”

Gabriel was sitting down, combat boots to the side, feet barely reaching the water when the waves crashed. He liked the sea, it beckoned with a force he could not understand. A few splashes doused his feet, the cold water contrasting with the heavy, hot air. Reyes was so _tired_ that night, but sleep escaped and rooms felt like cells. His ears still rang, the stickiness of blood fresh in his memory as if his hands were still stained. The last mission had ended poorly, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. The two soldiers he lost were new, barely adults, reckless and unfazed by power structures and orders. ‘ _So stupid’_ Reyes thought _‘but with so much potential_ ’. It was impossible to shift his thoughts.

He didn’t want more work in his head, but then, what would be left inside of him?

Nothing he would like to think about, that’s for damn sure.

“Y’know, I’ve been thinkin of gettin some chick to raise” For a moment, Gabriel thought  Jesse was talking about raising a woman. Wasn’t he doing that already with Fareeha? After the make-believe cowboy plopped down next to him, it was clear that he was talking about chickens.

“Jesse, not this again” His never-ending energy wasn’t always welcome. McCree knew this but still insisted in filling any moment of silence with whatever though had popped in that instant inside his head. The cowboy had a very dangerous combination: gambling personality, running mouth, cheating hands. The worst part? It worked amazingly for him. His company was enjoyable in controlled doses, and Reyes would’ve definitely followed the game if exhaustion wasn’t getting the best of him.

“Aw come on, you’ve been all grumps lately! I’m tryin’ to cheer up the mood”

“We just lost two people in a mission that should’ve gone off without a problem, McCree. The mood is non-existent.”

“It ain’t your fault though, that Mark guy ran straight into a grenade and the other lady didn’t take cover while sniping, they were pretty dumb” A loud _clank_ came from McCree, hopefully Peacekeeper, while Reyes dug his feet into the sand. “‘Sides, why are you taking these missions so important?” McCree left his hat on the sand, his long hair flowing softly against the wind filling the space with a leathery smell. “All these shady stuff keeps leavin’ us severely understaffed; and listen, I know that Overwatch is-”

“What would you know McCree? Now that Overwatch likes your shooting, are you gonna leave too? Then go ahead and cry about or missions to Morrison.” ‘ _Good man’_. Gabriel snapped back, he hated that Jesse’s loyalty was so clearly split between Overwatch and him. Blackwatch needed unwavering people, not double agents. “Just being a good shot doesn’t mean shit, I don’t need people who can’t do their jobs”.

“I wouldn’t do ya wrong Gabo” Jesse sighed, his voice tainted by pain. The cowboy only called him that when they were alone, the pet name made Gabriel smile “that much I know, and I really hoped you did too”.

And Reyes knew it. Jesse had been the only Blackwatch member to unconditionally remain alongside him despite all the odds, following his orders and putting up with his bad moods. More importantly, Jesse was the only one that had made it alive. He like to compare the cowboy to a dog, sometimes a small puppy for how much problems he brought with him.

No matter how hard Gabriel kicked, McCree would come lovingly come back.

“Why would you care so much?” The amount of attention from Jesse was both overwhelming and terrifying, especially since the only other person to ever truly look out for him outside of a battle had backstabbed him in the end.

“Well _boss_ , it's pretty obvious. Hell I've been flirting for years and you ask this? Pretty slow” Jesse played with a lock of his hair, staring out to the nothingness that was the dark sea. “Not blaming you though. You’ve had your head so far Morrison’s stupid ass for so long that I’m surprised you don’t smell like shit.”

“Don’t bring him up” For someone who pride himself for his resilience and survivability, the fact that a simple name could hurt him was pathetic. “Things were different with Jack, it wouldn’t be right to just… do this”

“But why? Why was it ok with him and not me?!” Jesse had began the phrase calm, but his voice became panicked and frustrated as he kept going, ending in a scream. He had taken out the pack of cheap cigarettes he had bought at the start of the day and, after failing to pick out one, he threw the package towards the sea. A small splash could be barely heard as it sunk.

“Because it was _different_ , Jesse!” Reyes’ fists slammed in the sand without a satisfying slam. A crack in the shell. “We didn't have anyone. He needed me and I needed him. It was a mistake, I thought it was--” Reyes avoided the word _love_ like the plague. It was cursed and chicled to the point of absurdity. "I do not make mistakes. Not anymore.”

“I've made a lot of mistakes before Gabo, and this sure as hell don't feel like one.” Jesse grew impatient, his fingers tapped the top of his knee and was kicking sand with his left boot. “But whatever boss. Keep bein’ afraid of mistakes. 'Sides, whatever happened with you and that-- and Commander Morrison ain't my problem.”

As Jesse got up, being done after saying his piece, a sensation of vertigo came over Reyes: the pup was leaving. He was leaving _him_ , not the other way around, as it had always been. A swift hit to the back of McCree’s knees fixed that. Just as he hit the sand, Gabriel locked him in place with his body: forearm in his neck, legs positioned on both sides of his squirming body.

“You’re not dismissed yet” Before Jesse could slither out of his grasp, Reyes tightened his restraint. “A straight answer McCree: why the fixation?”

Jesse looked away from Reyes, his body tensing up and remaining still, swallowing hard. Gabriel liked McCree. He felt comfortable with him around, having gotten used to the small things he liked to do. Like fix him a cup of strong coffee in the morning after waking up, leaving small pieces of dark chocolate for him around his office every time he went in, reminding him to wash his beanie because ‘ _it smells, boss_ ’. To him, Jesse McCree felt like home. A broken, battered-down-by-war home, but it was _his_.

“I-- Come on boss you’re too close” Jesse tried finding his hat by looking around, his hands not finding anything solid and throwing sand everywhere. Gabriel increased the pressure on Jesse’s neck just enough to be truly menacing. “Ok! Fine! I like you ‘cause you care ok?! Jesus christ almighty”

“Because I care” Reyes snorted, Jesse looking like an embarrassed school girl under him. The very clear innuendo of the position finally starting to down on him.

“You’re always stickin’ your neck out for me, you bring me breakfast instead of eating by yourself. You watch my back everywhere” Jesse lifted an arm towards his face, blushing “And god dammit Gabo, nobody has cared like that before, so yes, sue me and laugh it out. I like you ‘cause you care”.

At the back of his mind, Jack’s voice echoed: _you really care for all of them, don’t you? Who would’ve thought, with that angry face of yours and all_. The ring burned on his thumb.

“So, if I kissed you right now, that would be the best for you right?” Gabriel didn’t know where the teasing came from, but welcomed it. If Jesse like to play, then maybe it was fair to give back. He leaned in closer, the smell of smoke mixin with the salt. McCree immediately uncovered his face, shock twisting his features.

Gabriel knew that it couldn’t be possible, but the seething sensation on his thumb was just getting worse by the second. Every fraction of an inch that he got closer to Jesse the silver burned his skin with increasing force. _It’s just your mind_ , he said to himself, _this is what good men leave behind_. But then, Jesse placed a firm hand on his chest.

“No, Gabo” McCree pushed back with just hard enough to stop Gabriel. He still smelled of smoke and strong coffee. The leather scent from his hat lingering. _Home_ , Reyes thought, _This kid smells like home_. “Don’t get me wrong, you know I’d do more than a good make out session. Call me old fashioned, but I don’t want our first kiss like this. Not with you in mourning or thinking’ of Jack, I don’t want a pity kiss”.

Not quite what Reyes was expecting, but Jesse’s rejection didn’t sting. If that could be called rejection anyway. Finally releasing McCree from his lock, he sat back up balancing his weight between both legs. Jesse lifted his torso up using his arms and looked up at him. Reyes knew he was trying to see if he had screwed up his chances.

“Alright McCree, if you want it the hard way then I’ll have to ask you on a fucking date” Jesse’s eyes grew big, almost shining with excitement. Reyes smiled, maybe a bit smugly, and planted a kiss on Jesse’s forehead “Goddamned kid, making me think of dinner plans”

“Well, now you're screwed Gabo, as of now I have officially become your assistant so no more one-to-one meetings with Morrison.”

Reyes couldn’t help but laugh. Barely a few minutes had passed and Jesse was already behaving possessively.

 _Hell, why not give it a try?_ he wonders, Jesses' hand being the only kind of extra heat to be completely welcomed in that hot hell of a beach, their fingers locking comfortably. If _Jack moved on. I should start to do the same_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Once again, the poem roughly translates to:  
> "I am tired of being alive,  
> but being dead would be dead;  
> I am tired of being tired  
> Between sagaciously light feathers"  
> -Hanzo will be making an appearance soon, s2g.

**Author's Note:**

> -This McGanzo stuff began as a nice kinky joke between @cyanide_prince and I. Then it all went to hell.  
> -Edited this while listening Dreams - Fleetwood Mac and it hit the right spots.  
> -The poem at the beginning roughly and grossly translates to:  
> "Common disinfected place  
> today it glows the humbleness  
> of what’s obvious  
> only in silence  
> I discover  
> that you Sound."


End file.
